


Misutikku Chikara (Mystic Strength)

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Cyclops - Freeform, Dragons, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Giants, Golems, Jealousy, Mages, Ogres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A troubled young Mage comes to an exclusive magic academy to hone her skills as well as find herself





	1. Chapter 1

Misutikku Chikara (Mystic Strength)

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

 Chapter 1

Midoriko Izuna is a troubled orphan from Televar, she has come to the prestigious Valemore Academy Of Mystic Arts to learn to control the immense power within her because of a sealed twin dragon tattoo on the right arm, known as the Twin Dragons Of Destruction,(The No Nodragonnzu)

Midoriko wishes that she didn't have this accursed mark because when people find out about the mark they shun Midoriko and call her horrible names, which is why Midoriko doesn't even try to be social or make friends with others.

Midoriko walks up to the Academy and joins the other Freshmen applicants. The second, third, and fourth year students are so watching the newest applicants.

Fourth year student and four star Mage Lai Tanaka is sitting in her seat looking out the window down at the group of incoming applicants, then she spots Midoriko.

For some unknown reason Lai felt something stir inside of her as she watched the redhead. The redhead captivates Lai.

 "Who are you looking at, my dear Lai?" Ryu Osowa, Lai's fiance' asked.

 "Her." Lai says, pointing at Midoriko.

Saya Megumi, a Teacher at the Academy walked outside to greet the new students.

 "Welcome students, I am Saya Megumi, a six star Mage and your teacher, I along with the rest of the staff as well as the Upperclassmen welcome you all to the Academy Of Mystic Arts."

 The new applicants are given red cloaks, signifying that they are first year students. Midoriko enters Lai and Ryu's classroom,she immediately heads to the back of the room without saying a word to any of the Upperclassmen, which angers Ryu.

 "Who does that swine think she is!?" Ryu says before standing up and walking back to where Midoriko had chosen  to sit.

 "How dare you not greet your betters, you worthless swine."

Ryu says.

 "Get away from me." Midoriko growls ominously.

 "What if I choose not to, swine?" 

 Midoriko raises her head up to look at Ryu, her eyes were glowing a deep, foreboding red that chilled Ryu to his core.

 "I'll reduce you to ashes." the redhead said in a deep voice. 

Seeing this finally brought Ryu to his sense and he backed away from Midoriko.

 "Get away from me!!" Midoriko screams, shattering all the windows around them.

 Lai looks at Ryu, her amber eyes pleading with him to stop.

 "What's going on here?" Saya asks, clearly irritated.

 "This worthless swine shattered all of the windows." Ryu says.

 "Only because you antagonize her because she didn't greet you when she walked in." Lai says.

 "I apologize Ms. Megumi, I'll repair the windows." Midoriko says. Then she looks at the broken windows and they were instantly restored to how they looked before. Lai and Saya were amazed to see a first year student be able to execute such a feat so effortlessly.

 "Ms. Megumi, I would like to formally challenge this swine to a duel." Ryu says.

Saya turns to Midoriko. "Do you accept or yield, Ms. Izuna?" 

 "I accept, Ms. Megumi." 

 

 


	2. Attack Of Two Ogres

Saya leads everyone outside to the practice field.

 "The only rule in this contest is no killing." Saya tells Midoriko and Ryu.

Midoriko and Ryu nod in understanding before turning to face one another.

 "Ready? Begin." Saya says.

Ryu attacked first with his Thunder Ball Pulse, which Midoriko easily deflects with the sword.

 "She didn't use a barrier to deflect the attack?" Lai asked before glancing over at Saya.

 Midoriko then raised her sword and it erupted in a flash of white light, Ryu hastily puts up a barrier.

"Thousand Year Flood." Midoriko says before swinging her blade towards Ryu, the flash of light left Midoriko's blade and hit Ryu with incredible velocity, shattering his barrier and overwhelming him easily. Knocking him down.

"Incredible." Saya says and Lai only nodded in agreement silently along with everyone else who was watching this duel.

Suddenly - Two large Oak trees fell over, crashing loudly. Everyone turns to see two huge Ogres lumbering towards the academy. 

 "Ogres!" someone screams.

The Ogre Ezug stomped three poor students into the ground, leaving only bloody stains on the ground.

 "Everyone, put up your barriers!" Saya says .

Everyone except Lai was able to get their barriers up, a second Ogre named Gekor grabs Lai and lifts her up with one hand.

 "Help me!!" Lai screams. 

 Midoriko didn't hesitate, she drew her sword and attempted to cut the Ogre's left arm off, but it doesn't work and Gekor slams his right hand down on top of Midoriko.

 "No!!" Lai screams tearfully.

As she lay beneath the Ogre's foot covered in blood, Midoriko could faintly hear the screams of her fellow students.

 "What will you do, Midoriko Izuna?" A voice in the darkness said to her. "Isn't there someone that you want to protect?" the voice inquiries.

"Yes, her name is Lai Tanaka." Midoriko says as blood ran down her face and into her eyes.

"Use my power to defeat these Ogres and rescue Lai Tanaka." The voice said.

 "All right." Midoriko says weakly.

She is then enveloped by a red light.

Saya is struggling to keep her barrier up while Ryu stands there and does nothing. Gekor tightened his grip on Lai, making it harder for her to breathe. 

Then there was an explosion from underneath Gekor that blew his right leg off, as the Ogre fell to the ground a lone, dark figure emerged in a flash of light and cut off Gekor's right arm that held Lai, Midoriko frees Lai and leapt safely away from the severed limb before it hit the ground. 

Saya runs over to Midoriko and Lai. Midoriko turns silently and leaps high into the air and with one slash of her sword Midoriko cuts Gekor's head off, she then eyes Ehuz and gives him the same treatment.

The other students and teachers are horrified at what Midoriko had done. Once both Ogres had been killed Lai ran to Midoriko, who has returned to normal and is covered in her own blood.

Midoriko smiles as she falls forward, but Lai is there to catch her.

 "Midoriko,  I've got you. Hang on." Lai says softly as she gently stroked Midoriko's face.

Midoriko slowly opened her eyes and sees Lai looking down at her amber eyes ablaze with dread.

 "You're safe now, Lai." Midoriko says before she coughed up some blood.

 "Save your strength, Midoriko." 

 Lai looks around at her fellow students and teachers.

 "Someone please help." Lai says.

No one makes a move or an effort to help Midoriko, Ryu stands over the severely wounded Midoriko with his lance pointed at her.

"Ryu, what are you doing?" Lai asked.

"She bears the No Nodragonnzu Lai, she needs to be killed now before..."

 Lai sees Midoriko's sword lying next to the wounded woman who had saved not only her life, but Ms. Megumi's as well as the rest of the students.

Lai grabs the sword and stands in front of Midoriko. 

 "I won't let you kill Midoriko, Ryu." Lai says, her amber eyes locked and determined.

 "Lai." 

 "She saved my life... and yours as well Ryu. You should be thanking her!" Lai says with tears in her eyes.

 "Ryu Osowa, stand down." Nyssa Sakurame, the academy's Headmistress says as she walked up to Lai and Midoriko.

 "Headmistress, this swine has the No Nodragonnzu." Ryu says quickly.

 "That may be so Headmistress, but she risked her life to save me and everyone else here by killing those Ogres. I know what the laws of Televar say about those who are branded with the No Nodragonnzu."

 "Do you wish to save her life, Lai Tanaka?" Nyssa asked.

 "Lai, what are you doing?" Ryu inquiried.'

 "I'll give up everything and anything l have to if it will keep Midoriko Izuna alive." 

 "Is that so, my Daughter?" Lai's Father, the King says.

 "Yes Father, I feel like our lives and fates are somehow intertwined." 

 "Are you willing to give up your Title, royal birthright, and your ascension to the throne?"

Lai looks at Midoriko and then back at her Father with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes Father." Lai says, surprising Ryu and her Father.

"You're a... Princess?" Midoriko asked weakly.

"I was, but now I'm giving all that up so you won't be executed, Midoriko."

Hearing Lai's words touched Midoriko deeply, no one, and certainly no one that she just met had ever shown this level of concern or compassion for her. Tears of happiness began streaming from Midoriko's eyes. 

 "Th- thank you, Lai." Midoriko says.

 "The two of you will stay here in the dormitories." Nyssa informs Lai and Midoriko. 

 "You can't do that, Headmistress-." Ryu began to say.

 "I can indeed Mr. Osowa, I cannot allow two pupils of this academy to become homeless." Nyssa said with conviction.

Midoriko is taken to have her injuries treated, Ryu couldn't fathom what had just happened. 

Lai, who he had been destined to marry ever since they were five just denounced her royal family, title, and birthright... And all because of that swine commoner. 

 "Lai, how could you give up everything you have... No, everything we had for that...?"

 "If you call Midoriko a swine or any other deragatory name you will face my wrath." 

 "And you will be thrown into the dungeon, girl." the King says angrily.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect you cannot allow Ryu Osowa to speak to Lai any way he pleases." Nyssa says, coming to Lai's defense.

"Ryu Osowa is of noble blood as a Mage Knight and since Lai has given up her royal ties, she is a lowly commoner, so he can indeed speak to this swine any way he pleases."

Her Father's words shocked Lai, her Father Kogiro Tanaka had just disowned her, kicked her out of their family because she had defended someone whom the royalty of Televar deemed as unworthy of redemption.

As much as Lai wanted to cry at this moment, she refused to give Ryu or her Father Kogiro the satisfaction of knowing how much they had hurt her.

Lai turned and walked away from Ryu and Kogiro, she finds Midoriko being attended to by the Healing Mages, just being able to see Midoriko alive and on the mend fills Lai's heart with gladness. Once the Healing Mages were done they left the room, leaving Midoriko and Lai alone.

"How are you feeling, Midoriko?" Lai asked.

"A lot better, those Healers are very skilled." Midoriko answers back.

"Shall we retire to our quarters, Midoriko?" Lai asked, Midoriko smiles and nods.

"Yes, let's do that, Lai." Midoriko replies.

"Wait girl!" Kogiro snapped harshly, Lai sighed but is relieved when she felt Midoriko grab her left hand and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"What of your Mother, the-?"

Lai let go of Midoriko's hand and whirled around, her amber eyes emblazoned with rage.

"She is not my Mother!! The two of you poisoned my Mother so you could marry me off to Ryu Osowa, who is your new wife's Nephew then you install her as the new Queen of Televar!"

Midoriko spun on her heels, her loaded gaze sharp and intense was directed at Kogiro.

"You murdered Lai's Mother!?" Midoriko roared as her eyes began glowing red.

"Struck a nerve, have, swine?" Kogiro said smugly.

"Midoriko, did something happen to your Mother too?" 

Midoriko calmed down and turned to Lai.

"Lai, I was raised in an orphanage, when I was fifteen they told me that my Mother died in childbirth." 

"Oh Midoriko, I"m so sorry." Lai says as she wraps her arms around Midoriko and embraces the redhead tightly.

 "No one wanted me because of this accursed mark." Midoriko said as the tears began falling.

"That's not true anymore, Midoriko." Lai says gently. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
